


Burn Me in Hell But Don't Take Away My Brass Knuckles

by wild_banana



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Brass knuckles are sexy, F/M, Jesus John you look like a serial killer, Plot What Plot, Semi kinky sex, Smoking will kill you, intense staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_banana/pseuds/wild_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Angela have a little down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me in Hell But Don't Take Away My Brass Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo first time writing for the Constantine movie fandom. Enjoy~

"Jesus John, you smell like a chimney. What happened in there?"

Angela rolled down the windows to her slick black car and turned down the radio for John's response.

"The bastard father tried to set the boy's bed on fire when the demon was coming out. I was the human fire extinguisher."

Angela laughed and turned right at the light heading down to the old broken down bowling alley. The apartment's location was surprisingly convienent at the downtown area, especially with the emergency's they'd been dealing with in the apartments. 

The sun was setting when they reached their destination and John invited Angela to his narrow studio to have dinner.

"I should really invest in some of these symbols on your door considering how popular I've gotten in the spirit community. Might come in handy one day."

John placed a bottle of wine -- wow that's new -- on the table turned and leaned against it.

"Next time I have a play date with your cat I'll mark it. I'm sure he'll be glad to see me." John smirked as Angela smiled and shook her head.

"You're not coming anywhere near my cat again. If he would even let you come into the apartment."

John reached his tie and loosened it and then handed the wine bottle to Angela.

"I haven't drinken a while. Maybe I should wa--"

"Drink it Angela. Jesus drank it too, remember?" He smirked again and she sipped the bottle.

John moved closer until he was only the width of the wine bottle away from Angela and stated down into her eyes.

"Is it good?"

Angela dropped the bottle from her lips and stared back at him. He had the same look on his face when she had asked him to send her to the other plane through his tub and had asked in an attempt to flirt if she should take off the rest of her clothes.

"John, you still have those brass knuckles on."

He leaned in closer and gently grabbed her face to his. The brass knuckles were cold on her cheek and made her shiver as he began to snake his tongue into her mouth. She pulled at his tie and made him move closer to her in the bare apartment.

Before she could blink, John had spun them around and pushed her back against the table, lifting her legs and placing her on the edge. As he moved up to standing straight up he deepened the kiss and pulled down her jacket. He moved her legs aside and placed himself deeper between them and rubbing his half hardness in his pants against her and she moaned.

"J-john-"

He moved away from her lips to unbuckle her pants and pull them down quickly all the while staring at her with lust that could be mistaken for a murderous gaze in any other situation.

He pulled her underwear down finally and she blushed as he glanced at her privates. He could feel the heat radiating from there and his breathing began to come faster.

"Here let's get your--" John stopped Angela's hands from unbuttoning his pants and placed them back against the table.

With his right hand still wielded with the golden brass, he brushed his finger over her folds and she drew a heavy breath in. He spread her and began to push in but the brass knuckles stopped his fingers from going to far. The shock of the cold metal on her made her moan and she tried to get his finger deeper but couldn't and it began to drive her crazy.

He moved it back and forth and soon added his middle finger along side making her try to move against him more. The brass knuckles made his fingering a tease and made her feel more aggressive about receiving her pleasure.

John's breathing was now full on gasps and he whispered,"Fuck." As Angela became more slick with each movement. He himself was rock hard in his pants and cursed himself for wearing his good pants today. He pressed the brass against Angela harder and it pressed against her clit making her almost scream out a moan. He had three in her now and was biting her neck as she tried to move against his hand all of the way and place him deeper in her but to no avail. 

He began to speed up his hand as she lifted her hips and his other hand grasped her hip jolting her back down onto the table.

"John!! I need to--!"

He pressed the brass all the away onto her clit and his fingers felt her body spasm as she finally -- finally!! -- reached her orgasm. He watched her face as he kept fingering until her orgasm ended. He kissed her lips again lovingly and she slid off the table onto wobbly legs with his help.

"Oh my god, John."

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and slowly licked her off his fingers and the brass. 

When he was done hypnotizing her with his antics, she looked down at the bulge in his pants and looked back up.

He smirked and said," Are we going to do something about that?" And Angela smiled and moved her hands to his pants. 

"Hell yes were doing something about that."

 


End file.
